The gastrointestinal tract is considered the largest lymphoid organ in the body based on physical dimensions. Previous investigators have demonstrated that HIV-1 infected cells are more numerous in the lymphoid tissue than in peripheral blood. We hypothesize that the Gut Associated Lymphoid Tissue (GALT) may serve as a resevoir for HIV-1 infection and may provide a sensitive method by which to follow the therapeutic response to antiretroviral medication in patients with HIV-1 infection. This study will provide lymphatic tissue for HIV-1 quantitation and permit evaluation of the cellular changes in the lymphatic tissue in response to treatment with antiretroviral medication.